Moments With Frost And Maura
by SashaElizabeth
Summary: One shots and drabbles exploring this pairing, coauthored with tanapoo12
1. Chapter 1

The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro, we borrow them.

**Coffee**

Barry opened the doors to the morgue, walking quietly in case his girlfriend was deep in thought and might not hear him enter. Whenever Maura had been working on a particularly tough case, she could get so immersed in it that it almost scared Barry. He didn't understand how she could get so deeply into one subject that all other parts of life seemed to disappear from her recognition.

He tapped lightly on the door to her office, where he found her sitting at her desk with a nearly glazed stare at her laptop.

"Maura?" He called softly, gesturing with the hand that held the coffee cup just for her.

She looked up from her work and suddenly smiled at him, the sunshine happy grin reserved just for him.

"Barry! Come on in, I think I've finally found something on the case that could solve everything," she greeted him. At the mention of the case, however, her face fell. It was a particularly hard one for the whole team because it involved the death of a child, something that always saddened even the most hardened detective. Maura took her job as advocate for the dead especially seriously in an event like this.

"You need a break," he said, advancing toward the desk in order to massage her shoulders as he tempted her with the aroma of the coffee to lure her away from the sadness and intensity for just a few minutes. She loosened her stiff posture as he began to rub out all of the tension filled knots that had developed in her neck and shoulders over the last few days.

"With hands like that," she said with a wink at him, "how can I say no?"

Barry grinned. Part one of his mission was accomplished.

"How about some coffee, too? Maybe we can enjoy it outside," he suggested, his voice so low he was nearly whispering as he bent to her ear.

"Good idea," Maura replied. "I don't remember what it even looks like by now."

"It's beautiful," Barry informed her. "But not nearly as beautiful as you."

She kissed him tenderly as they turned toward the door. "You're too kind," she said.

"Just wanted you to know how much I appreciate everything you do, Maura. You are so important to me," he added. With that, he took her hand and led her into the sunshine. The rays of light that were so much like her smile. The one especially meant for Barry.


	2. Chapter 2

The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro! We are borrowing them for entertainment :)

**Twins**

Imagine your OTP having identical twins and having to assign each a color so they don't get them confused.

The had found out early on that they were having twins. A few months later, they were told they would probably be identical. Barry had hoped they wouldn't be identical because who could tell identical twins apart...besides his wife.

Barry had babysat a set of identical twins in high school for his neighbor, since their mother wasn't home yet. That was probably the worst babysitting job he had ever done. Even if the boys were five at the time, he could barely keep who was who straight for more than five minutes. Now, he would have his own set of identical twins. Barry was definitely in for it.

Maura couldn't believe it when they had gotten the news, identical twins. She was a bit nervous, but for completely different reasons than her husband. What if she was a bad mother seemed to be the worst one.

After nine long months of carrying two precious babies, Maura and Barry's perfect baby girls were here. Aliyah, who had proven to be louder than her sister, and Alexandra, who loved to snuggle.

Barry had been holding their snuggler, or so he thought, when his very understanding wife walked in. "It's time for Aliyah's feeding." She said, leaning down to take the other baby.

"I..Maur. We might have a problem..." Barry sighed. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen.

Maura cocked an eyebrow, "What's the matter, Barry?" She asked.

"I think we need to color code them," He started, "Not because you can't keep out kids straight. It's because I cannot remember who is who for the life of me."

Maura smiled, then gave Aliyah the bottle. "It's okay, Barold. We can have Jane pick up those colored yard sale stickers on her way over. If that will help you, we will do it."

Smiling, he walked over to his wife with Alexandra in his arms and kissed her. "You're a great mother, you know."

Weeks had passed since Barry had needed the colored stickers on his daughters' diapers, but now as the twins were turning 6 months old, their bottoms were at long last sticker free.


	3. First Meeting

The Rizzoli and Isles characters do not belong to us. Enjoy! X

First Meeting

Dr. Maura Isles had just arrived at a crime scene when she saw a new face in the crowd. She did note, however, that the face was hard to see because the body attached to it was leaning over into the bushes, depositing his half-digested breakfast there, accompanied by gags and retching.

"Are you all right?" She ran through all the possibilities in her mind. "A broad range of maladies could be responsible for your symptoms, from food poisoning to airborne viruses. Which one do you think is more likely?"

The eyes that looked into hers were tawny and expressive, giving Maura pause. She even forgot about her attempt to pinpoint the source of his digestion trouble for the moment that she was gazing into those eyes.

He did not speak, but simply gestured toward the dead body. "It's my first day in homicide," he murmured.

"I'm used to death," Maura stated. "I'm the chief medical examiner."

The man extended a hand to her. "Barry Frost, formerly of the robbery task force."

Maura nodded. It made sense to her now. "Maura Isles," she accepted his hand.

Over Barry's first weeks, he and Maura stole glances at each other. She vowed to help him with his sickened reaction to death and decomposition, along with trying to distract the others for from what they perceived to be his weakness. Maura sensed that the only weakness to be found was her fondness for a certain tawny eyed detective named Barry Frost.


	4. Chapter 4

The characters do not belong to us. We hope you enjoy this next part! X

**Chapter Four**

Maura ran a hand over her face while she watched her daughters in their highchairs. Ali's was white, with a light lilac padding, while Alex's had a light pink padding. The girls were not having the fact that they needed to eat their lunch. They continuously picked up a piece of strawberry and flung it at each other, high pitched giggles following.

"Alex, could you please just eat it?" Maura asked softly, to which Alex giggled and mushed the strawberry slice against her mother's lips. "Thanks, Alex." she muttered. "But it would be even better if you put one of these delicious slices of food in your mouth." She said.

Ali giggled at the exchange. "Maaaaaahmaaaah." The little girl screeched as she threw one of her banana slivers at Maura. "Eat. Eat. Eat. Eat." She continued giggling.

The medical examiner sighed. "Girls, please. Daddy won't be happy if there are red and purple stains on your clothes." She said, speaking of the matching shirts that Jane had gotten them, that read "Best BPD Baby Detectives." Maura wouldn't tell her husband or friend that she secretly loved the shirts, but it was known that everyone else loved them.

Alex's face reddened as her mouth fell into the 'o' shape that she and Ali had recently started using. The 'o' shaped mouth was followed by the sound of "ooooo" going through the kitchen. "I eat. I eat. I pomise." She smiled and lifted a grape into her mouth. Ali soon followed suit.

While Maura finished getting ready, Barry sat in the living room with Ali and Alex, reading them a book about colors. "What does that say Ali?" He asked softly.

"ED!" Alex giggled.

"R-ed. Not just ed." He said softy. "Ali, do you want to try?" Barold asked.

Ali sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and stared at the page. "Wed." She looked up at her daddy with her light hazel eyes.

"Close baby, close." He smiled, kissing her forehead, then Alex's.

Maura had been standing at the bottom of the stairs that led into the living room as Frost tried to teach the girls how to say red. Silently she walked into the room and scooped Alex into her arms. "You guys are so smart." She smiled at the girls once Barry, too, had stood with Ali.

"Yeah, our girls are pretty smart." Barry grinned, before leaning over to kiss Maura. "Just like their mommy!" He said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

The characters are not ours.

**First Date**

Maura was admittedly nervous as she prepared for her first date with Barry. They'd had coffee a few times, but that didn't really count as a real date. Reservations at one of the most expensive and prestigious restaurants in town, however, certainly spelled romance.

She dressed in the same ensemble she wore on her less then perfect rendezvous with whom Jane jokingly called Marfan Man. Barry had looked at her appreciatively as she had returned to the morgue after her date had vanished after the awkward diagnosis. Although wearing anything a second time was something Maura rarely did, something insure made her want to give the dress a second chance on her first date with Barry.

He knocked at the door promptly at seven, a big bouquet of roses in his hands, as well a a cd. Barry had never looked more handsome then he did in his navy suit, deep eggplant tie and warm smile. She kissed him deeply on the threshold of the door, then put the roses in water and laid the cd down on the counter before getting in his car and riding across town.

Even though they were only en route to the restaurant, Maura felt a thrilling flush in her cheeks that told her this would be her most successful date yet. Looking over at Barry as he drive her home a few wonderful hours later, Maura knew she was falling in love.


End file.
